This invention relates to a device known as a fish crib, which is adapted for use in an underwater environment to provide a fish habitat, and more particularly to an improved fish crib structure.
In the past, it has been known to construct a fish crib by lashing logs together to form a structure in which leaves, twigs, or other brush is placed. The filled structure is then towed to a desired location in a body of water such as a lake, and is sunk to the bottom of the water body. Another effective fish crib placement method involves moving the crib to a desired location during the last winter months while the lake is frozen. When the ice melts, the crib sinks to the bottom of the lake. The fish crib is a desirable habitat for fish, providing cover in a location which would otherwise be an unsatisfactory environment for fish.
Fish cribs of this type are often placed by fishermen who mark its location and return during warm weather months to fish in the vicinity of the fish crib.
A fish crib as described above presents several problems. For one, governmental agencies often wish to regulate the placement of fish cribs to ensure that they are in a proper location providing adequate water depth and are not positioned too close to another crib. In addition, if the fish crib is placed in a shallow location, lowering of the water level may result in damage to the lower unit of boat motors which strike the logs of the fish crib.
The present invention has as its object to provide a fish crib structure functionally superior to the type described above, and which is readily adapted to be distributed by a governmental agency to those who wish to place a fish crib into a body of water. The functional superiority of the fish crib is an incentive to obtain a fish crib from a proper authority before placement, allowing the authority to keep track of the location of the fish crib in the water body. It is a further object of the invention to provide a fish crib which is capable of being transported in a knock-down fashion, and thereafter assembled in a desired location and which is easily movable after assembly either on ice, in a boat, or towed behind a boat. It is a further object of the invention to provide a fish crib which is constructed of a material which is stable and will not break down in an underwater environment, but yet which will not cause damage to marine equipment in the event the water level in the body of water is lowered an amount sufficient to create potential for marine equipment to strike the fish crib.
In accordance with the invention, a fish crib comprises a bottom panel adapted for placement onto the bottom of a body of water, and a series of side panels extending upwardly from the bottom panel. Connector means is provided for securing the lower portion of the side panels to the bottom panel, and for securing the side panels along their side portions to each other, to form a substantially closed structure into which brush or the like is placed. The side panels are provided with openings which allow access to the interior of the structure. In a preferred embodiment, a top panel is spaced above the bottom panel, with the side panels extending between the top and bottom panels. The connector means is adapted to secure the upper portion of the side panels to the top panel. Internal lateral support means is preferably provided for providing lateral stability to the structure. The internal lateral support means preferably comprises a plurality of brace members extending between side panels within the interior of the structure. Each brace member is provided with engagement means formed at its ends engagable with slots formed in the side panels for interconnecting each end of the brace member with a side panel. Connecting structure is provided on the side panels for receiving and securing the ends of the brace members, to fix the lateral position of the brace members relative to the side panels.
The top, bottom and side panels are preferably formed of a material such as corrugated plastic, which is resistant to breakdown in an underwater environment.
The invention further contemplates a method of creating a fish habitat. The method comprises the steps of providing a top panel, a bottom panel and a plurality of side panels. The side panels are provided with openings. The top, bottom and side panels are assembled to form a substantially closed structure, with the openings in the side panels providing access to the interior of the structure. A quantity of brush or the like is placed into the interior of the structure, and the structure is placed into a body of water such that the bottom panel rests on the bottom of the body of water. The method further contemplates a particular arrangement for connecting the top, bottom and side panels together, and providing a brace system in the interior of the structure for increasing its lateral stability.